


Великая мать

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanart, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, фанарт
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Архетип матери делится на два подтипа: мать питающую и мать пожирающую. Светлый: Исида, праведная царица, верная жена, заботливая мать, укрывающая своего священного сына среди смертных.Темный: богиня похоти, пожирательница грязи, богиня рождения и смерти. Иногда изображается как мать, которая пожирает собственное дитя, которое ещё связано с ней пуповиной.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Великая мать

**Author's Note:**

> Изображение вырванного сердца.

  


[_Посмотреть полноразмерную версию (советуем использовать ПКМ)._](https://swfan.space/src/1905ee2bbace1f721609595649.jpg)

  


[_Посмотреть полноразмерную версию (советуем использовать ПКМ)._](https://swfan.space/src/61a7d0f3fbcb50d71609595658.jpg)


End file.
